Das Spiel um Himmel und Hölle
Zärtlich strich er ihr über ihre engelsbleiche Haut und küsste ihren Hals hinab, weiter bis zu ihrem flachen Bauch und ihrem Schoß. Ihr Körper war von einem gottgleichen Gewand bedeckt, wie es nur die weisesten und schönsten Gefolge Gottes trugen und doch war alles, worauf er sich für diesen einen Moment fokussierte, ihre klaren, unschuldigen, kristallblauen Augen gewesen, dessen Schönheit keiner seiner Vorgängerinnen glich. „Miranda“, hauchte er nahezu liebevoll und durch einer ihm unbekannten und – für seine Verhältnisse – unnatürlichen Begierde nach ihr, als ob er ihr seine Seele verkaufen wollte. Doch nicht nur seine Seele. Wenn es sein musste, würde er alles verkaufen: Seine Emotionen, sein Leben, sein Aussehen, selbst die Akzeptanz, dass solche… Wesen ''wie er eins war, von Engeln und himmelsgleichen, wie seine Miranda es war, nicht in ihrer Gesellschaft akzeptiert und gejagt wurden, bis sie schließlich in Formen unvorstellbarer und abstruser Weise gefoltert und für ihr „anders sein“ versklavt wurden. Er selbst hatte es mit eigenen Augen mitangesehen, als ein treuer Freund von ihm in einer sich vor ihm ekelnden und gleichzeitiger Freude über seine Strafe, jubelnder Maße unterging. Gepeinigt mit Peitschen, die schärfer als jede Klinge eines Messers waren und auf seiner rauen, mit dämonischem Blut befleckten Haut schlimmer brannten als jedes erdenkliche Höllenfeuer. Man hatte ihm die verbotene, sexuelle Beziehung zu einem Engel vorgeworfen. Wenngleich diese Frau der Beziehung aus blinder Liebe und ungesättigtem Verlangen nach ihrem Freund zugestimmt hatte und jeden sexuellen Akt vom beidseitigem Vertrauen und ebengleicher Liebe heraus eingegangen war, so war es unmoralisch diese Liebe mit diesem „minderbemitteltem Wesen“, wie das Volk der Engel über die Dämonen sprach, einzugehen und wurde dementsprechend bestraft. Doch nicht nur sein Freund erhielt diese eine Bestrafung. Auch die Engelsfrau war gezwungen, die Brut von ihm, welche sie für Wochen vor der grauenvollen Enthüllung in sich trug, zu gebären. Doch sollte sie bei der Geburt ganz auf sich alleine gestellt sein und keiner der Ärzte, ihre Freunde oder ein anderer Engel dürfte ihr beistehen. Selbst ihr Geliebter war gezwungen – als dann der Tag der Geburt kam – mitanzusehen, wie seine eigene Brut sich zunächst weiter wölbte, als würde es regelrecht aus ihrem Leib ''herauswachsen. Man hörte ihre Knochen Mal für Mal knacken und ihre Haut langsam immer weiter aufreißen. Ihr Geliebter, sowie einige, Schaulustige hatten sich an jenem Tag auf offener Straße versammelt und mit Gelächter und grotesken Jubel dabei zugesehen, wie ihre Haut schmerzvoll aufplatzte, während ihr eigenes, blaues Blut über ihrem heißen Corpus verteilt, weiter entlang der mit echten Diamanten gepflasterten Straße floss. Ihr Blut floss unaufhaltsam entlang dem reinen Weg entlang und beschmutzte dabei jeden noch so reinen Fleck. Spott und Hass ertönten nebst ihren qualvollen Schreien, die selbst das verzweifelte Flehen ihres Geliebten übertönten. „Ihr müsst ihr helfen!“, schrie er so laut er konnte. Seiner Stimme nahezu vollkommen der Folter aus den letzten Tagen beraubt. „Das Kind wird sie endgültig zerfetzen, wenn ihr es nicht schnell genug aus ihr rausholt!“. Glühendheiße Tränen der Verzweiflung bahnten sich ihren Weg entlang seines Gesichts weiter hinunter zu Boden und fielen zischend hinab, derweil seine aus roter Glut bestehenden Tränen, sich in jenen hineinbrannten, doch brannten sie auf seinem eigenen Antlitz nicht einmal halb so stark, wie sein schwarzes, mit Hass gefülltes Herz, dass jeden Moment aus seiner Brust drohte zu zerspringen. Der bloße Anblick seine Geliebte sterben zu sehen, ließ ihn regelrecht wahnsinnig werden. Dieser Wahnsinn ließ nicht zu, dass er einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte oder gar sich an die Schaulustigen und am Rest dieser grausamen Welt rächen konnte. Zu schwach war sein Körper und zu durcheinander seine Denkinhalte. Alles, was er jedoch nur am Rande vernahm, war seine tote Frau, dessen letzter, versiegter Schrei einem zittrigen Atemzug glich, ehe die Schreie eines Neugeborenen Platz einnahmen. Mit blau-schwarzem Blut besudelt, lag es noch immer im nun offenliegenden und pulsierendem Leib seiner Mutter und öffnete zum ersten Mal seine Augen. Tiefviolette Augen. Es waren die Sehorgane eines Dämons gepaart mit einem Engel. „Ein Monster!“, schrien die Engel, während sie voller Schrecken und gleichermaßen Abscheu auf das wehrlose Baby zeigten. Der Dämon konnte sehen, wie sie zitterten, wie sehr sie sich fürchteten. Dieser Anblick war pures Vergnügen für ihn. Denn er wusste, dass sich Dämonen perfider Weise von der Angst ihrer verhassten Wesen, den Engeln, nährten und in den perfekten Momenten ihr ihr widerwärtiges Fleisch herausrissen und es mit ihren messerscharfen, Reizzähnen verspeisten und am Ende ihr Blut tranken. Lange Zeit galt dieses bestialische Handeln nur als ein Mythos. Eine Geschichte die man unartigen Engelskindern erzählte, wenn sie sich schlecht benahmen oder sich gegenüber ihren Eltern widersetzten. Doch er wusste es so wie jeder andere Dämon besser: Es war nicht bloß ein Mythos. Es war die verdammte Realität. Eine Realität, die vor etlichen Epochen ihren Lauf fand, doch durch eine strickte und endgültige Regel zerstört wurde: Engel und Dämonen – Himmel und Hölle wurden fortan mit Hilfe einer (ursprünglich) undurchdringlichen Mauer voneinander getrennt. Die Mauer umfasste einst einen mächtigen Zauber beider Seiten, sodass es beispielsweise für einem Dämon machbar gewesen wäre, seine dunkle und von schlimmster Schwärze durchtränkte Seite der Mauer zu durchschreiten, doch wäre es ihm unmöglich gewesen durch das helle Licht der Engel hindurchzulaufen. Umgekehrt war es genauso. Jedoch spielte das Schicksal ein anderes Spiel und vernichtete, die anfangs vielversprechende Regelung. Denn eines späten Abends, als ein Dämon aus blanker, naive Neugierde heraus durch seine Seite schritt und die durchsichtige, schmerzhafte Helligkeit der von den Himmelswesen erschaffene Seite erblickte, sah er gleichdarauf eine Engelsfrau, dessen Schönheit er hätte mit keinem seiner Artgenossinen vergleichen können. Sicher, auch die Dämonen besaßen hübsche Frauen, dennoch war ihre Art mürrisch, herrisch und ihr Verlangen nach Sex unersättlich, weshalb viele – nicht nur er – ermüdet von dieser Scheinliebe ''waren und sich schon lange jemanden wünschten, die seine Wünsche annehmen würde, ohne gleich darauf eine weitere Nacht mit wohliger Lust nach dem sexuellen Akt zu verbringen. Nur dumpf drangen seine Worte durch das glatte Licht (es war fast so glatt wie reines Glas), doch diese eine, zu seinem eigenen Glück, alleinstehende Engelsfrau, welche sich unmittelbar in seiner Nähe befand und ihm den Rücken zukehrte, sodass er ihre reinen, weißen und im goldenem Sonnenlicht glitzernden Flügel sehen konnte, hörte dennoch seine Worte. ''Komm her, sprach er zu ihr. Nur zögerlich, drehte sie sich in Richtung der Mauer, derweil sie sich vorsichtig umschaute, ob sie von jemandem ihrer Bewohner beobachtet wurde. Als die Luft rein war, tritt sie näher an ihn heran, dennoch mit genügend Abstand, sodass er sie nicht verletzten konnte. Denn, obgleich die Mauer Schutz bot, so vertraute sie nur ihrem eigenen Instinkt und ihrer eigenen Vorsicht. „Was willst du von mir?“'', raunte sie nahezu, als habe sie Angst trotz ihrer ganzen Vorsicht'' dennoch gehört zu werden. „Dich sehen. Du bist wunderschön,“'', antwortete der Dämon ohne zu zögern. So, als dachte er erst'' gar nicht über die Reaktion seines Gegenübers nach, oder gar darüber, dass sie ihn des begonnenen Gespräches wegen, hätte an den Rat der Engel und der Dämonen verraten können. Doch zu seiner Verwunderung, tat sie weder dies nicht, noch machte sie irgendwelche Anstalten gar die Flucht zu ergreifen. Im Gegenteil: Sie blieb für einen Moment dort stehen. Einerseits verwundert über jene Aussage, andererseits fragend was sie nun als nächstes machen sollte, verharrte sie in ihren eignen wirren Gedankengängen, ehe sie von ihrem Gegenüber unterbrochen wurde. „Durchbreche die Mauer für mich“'', bat er sie nahezu flehend. „Bitte. Ich will dich sehen! Ich weiß, meine Aussage scheint vorschnell und absolut unüberlegt, aber… ich liebe dich!“ „Was?“, entgegnete die Engelsfrau vom völligen Unglauben erfasst. „Wie kannst du nur so etwas sagen?!“,'' schrie sie ihn nunmehr an. „Diese Aussage gegenüber einem ENGEL zu tätigen ist unmoralisch! Noch dazu, ist die reine Vorstellung, dass ein Dämon sich einen Engel verliebt und umgekehrt vollkommen jeglicher Vernunft entnommen und in Gottesnamen nochmal strafbar!“ Angewidert schüttelte sich die Himmelsfrau, ehe sie nun doch Anstalten machte umzukehren und dem Rat dieses Geschehen zu berichten. Normalerweise zweifelte sie selten an die Ideen und die Maßnahmen beider Räte, doch war ihr schon weit bevor die Mauer überhaupt erbaut wurde und noch in roher Planung war, bewusst, dass so etwas einfaches ''keiner der beiden Wesen aufhalten würde je Kontakt aufzunehmen. ''„Komm zurück! Ich flehe dich an! Ich meine es ernst mit meiner Liebe zu dir!“'', rief er ihr'' nun zu, doch der Engel ging weiter. Die Flügel bereits zum weitem Flug erhoben. „Niemand anderes – außer du – kann meiner Liebe zu einer Frau je würdig werden!“'', rief ihr Gegenüber weiter. Ihm'' schien es keine Gedanken zu bereiten, dass er gehört werden könnte oder gar gesehen. Denn ohnehin schon, hatte er sich einsam und verlassen gefühlt. Und dies, seit er erkannt hatte, dass nicht eine Frau seines Wesens, je Interesse für wahre Liebe zeigte. „Du bist die einzige, für die mein dunkles Herz zum Schlagen gebracht hat! Mit der ich mein Leben leben will, dem Scheißverbot gleichgesetzt!“'' Ihre Flügel schlugen in'' regelmäßigen, doch langsamen Abständen auf und ab, derweil sie immer noch stehenblieb und ihm zu hörte. „Sag mir“, ''begann sie nunmehr in einer ruhigeren, fast schon flüsternden Tonlage. ''„Woher soll ich wissen, dass deine Liebe zu mir echt ist und dein Herz nur für die Seele eines Engels schlägt?“ Die Seele eines Engels… dachte der Dämon nachdenklich. Nur beiläufig hatte er einmal mitbekommen, wie unter ihnen erzählt wurde, dass Engel (anstelle von einem Dämon) kein dunkles Herz besaßen, da sie bereits in ihrem früheren Leben eines natürlichen Todes wegen gestorben waren und nicht wie die Dämonen, Selbstmord begangen hatten. Deshalb hatten sie nur diese eine Seele. Die Seele aus ihrem früheren Leben, welche zu einem Engel wurde. Lange Zeit glaubte er, dass die Sache mit der Seele nur Geschwafel seiner Artgenossen war, doch nun, da er diesen einen Satz – oder ferner diesen einen Mythos – selbst aus dem Mund eines waschechten Engels gehört hatte, nickte er nurnoch. Er nickte einerseits, um diesen einen Gedanken zu bestätigen und andererseits, um so seiner (zumindest hoffte er es) zukünftigen Geliebten so zu versichern, dass er sie bis zum bitteren Ende lieben würde. Obgleich die Frau sich unsicher war, ob sie diesem Monstrum überhaupt vertrauen konnte, so sehr sehnte sie sich plötzlich ihm tief in die blutroten Augen zu schauen und sich ihm hinzugeben. Ihr Volk sprach schon viele Male davon, dass Dämonen nicht nur ihren Hass entgegen der Engel mit der Ermordung eben jener präsentierten, sondern auch eine hypnotisierende Wirkung auf Engel hatten. Denn anders als sie, seien sie vom Teufel besäßen und verflucht gewesen, als sie noch zu einer früheren Zeit als Mensch lebten und besaßen aus diesem Grund die Macht der Hypnose. Jedoch… hörte sie im selbem Moment, als sie sich nur langsamen Schrittes und zögerlich ihrem Gegenüber nährte, wie ihre Seele zu ihr sprach. Sie sprach in ihren Ohren ungläubige Worte, die sie doch dazu bewegte, etwas zu tun, was sie sicher eines Tages mit dem Tod bezahlen würde: Sie entfernte nur ein Stück der Mauer, sodass der Dämon gerademal seine Hand nach ihr ausstrecken konnte und sich seine aschgrauen mit ihrer perlweißen schloss. Tief schaute sie ihm in die Augen, ehe sie lüstern jene Worte wiedergab, die ihre Seele ihr mit ihr ungeahntem Verlangen und plötzlich brennender Lust zurief: Meine Seele gehört nun dir. Die Zeit verging und die Frau sowie der Dämon trafen sich immerzu in einer Zeit, wo beide ungestört und ungesehen werden konnten. Doch verblieb ihr Treffen nicht allein zwischen den Mauern, nein. Obgleich beide damit ein hohes Risiko eingingen, doch entdeckt zu werden, verbrachten sie die Zeit einmal im Reich der Engel und ein anderes Mal in der Hölle der Dämonen. Je öfter sie sich trafen, desto mehr und mehr erzählten sie sich voneinander. So wusste, der Dämon nach zaghaftem Zögern seiner Freundin, dass sie Elia hieß, während er ihr mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen seinen Namen – Akashu – gestand. Doch so, wie das gegenseitige Interesse wuchs, wuchs auch das brennende Verlangen nach weit mehr. Beide wollten sich in einer dunklen, düsteren und späten Nacht dem Akt der Liebe hergeben, ohne Bedenken, ohne Angst und ohne Sorgen. So gut sie konnten, hielten sie ihre schwersten Begierden und das laute Stöhnen zurück, doch blieb ihr Treiben in jener Nacht nicht unentdeckt. Akashu’s bester Freund und Vertrauter, dem er sein Geheimnis mit dem Engel als einziger anvertraut hatte, lief geradewegs an seinem Zimmer, dessen Tür halboffen stand, vorbei, als er die beiden aus voller und heißer Lust heraus stöhnen hörte. Zaghaft klopfte er an die Tür und grinste vergnügt, als er das für binnen von Sekunden anhaltende erschrockene Gesicht beider sah. „Sih‘notep…“, begann Akashu, doch sein Freund hob die Hand, zum Zeichen, dass er schweigen sollte. „Niemand wird je davon erfahren, dass verspreche ich dir“, meinte er, jedoch kratzte er sich danach unsicher am Hinterkopf, als ob er nicht wusste, wie er das, was ihm auf dem Herzen lag in Worte fassen sollte. „Allerdings muss ich dir zudem gestehen… Auch ich habe mich in eine Engelsfrau verliebt“, erzählte er nun in einem peinlich berührten, kleinlauten Ton. So als wäre er noch ein Dämonenkind, dass einen schweren Fehler, den es begangen hatte, schonend seinen Eltern versuchte zu gestehen, ohne gleich mit deren Groll rechnen zu müssen. Akashu lachte leise auf. „Ach sieh einer an? Mein Vertrauter, welcher selbst anfänglich mich dafür töten lassen wollte, dass ich einer verbotenen Liebe nachgegangen bin, hat sich selbst augenscheinlich von der Schönheit und dem unvergleichlichen Anwesen eines Engels verführen lassen? Welch interessante Wendung diese Geschichte nimmt, findest du nicht auch?“, witzelte er über deren Situation, während sein Freund weiterhin besorgt, sowie auch ratlos von ihm zu seiner Freundin hin und her schaute, als erhoffte er somit einer Lösung näher zu kommen… oder zumindest eine endgültige, die seine Sorgen, wie er selbst seine Geliebte treffen könnte, ohne erwischt zu werden, verschwinden lassen würde. „Nun gut…“, meinte Akashu, nachdem auch er festgestellt hatte, dass sein Freund alles andere als in Stimmung für eine kleine Stichelei war. „Ich werde dir helfen. Morgen in aller frühe treffen wir uns vor der Mauer. Richte deiner Geliebten von mir aus, dass sie alleine und unbemerkt sich vor ihrer Seite der Mauer stellen soll. Unweit dem Reich der Engel gibt es einen "geheimen" Ort, der von dessen Bevölkerung überhaupt nie besucht wird, aus diesem Grund ist es nur mir und Elia bekannt. Wir können euch dorthin begleiten, wenn es dir recht ist?“, bot sein alter Kindheitsfreund ihm schlussendlich an. Mit einem einfachen Nicken und einem überbreiten Grinsen (Es muss an der Vorfreude auf das Treffen liegen, ganz sicher, hatte sich Akashu gedacht), verabschiedete sich Notep von den beiden und schloss die Tür. Lange Zeit lagen beide noch wach. Elia bemerkte in den Augen ihres Geliebten, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Das er sich um etwas bestimmtem Sorgen machte, doch konnte sie nicht erraten, was ihn so sehr quälte. „Was hast du denn, Liebster?“, fragte sie schlussendlich und schmiegte sich enger an seine Brust. Seufzend, senkte sich seine muskulöse Brust, während er ihr über ihre gold-blonden Haare strich. „Ich kann mir selbst nicht erklären warum doch… ich habe das Gefühl, dass etwas mit Notep nicht stimmt. Dieser plötzliche Sinneswandel und die Liebe, die er so schnell selbst zu einem Engel empfunden hat sieht ihm gar nicht ähnlich…“ „Weshalb denn? Liebe passiert plötzlich. Eben auf den ersten Blick, wie wir zu Lebzeiten früher immer gesagt hatten. Ich meine, meine Liebe zu dir kam so schnell wie die deine und das trotz meiner anfänglichen Zweifel dir gegenüber. Also mach dir keine Sorgen um ihn. Es geht ihm gut. Ihr seid Freunde schon seit Kindheitstagen, also müsstet ihr beide auch einmal vertrauen zueinander haben und ich bin mir sicher, dass es auch besteht. Ein Engel erkennt sowas. Weil wir selbst zu Lebzeiten der Treue und dem Vertrauen nahestanden ''und nie von unseren Mitmenschen enttäuscht wurden. Und wenn es doch bei manchen von uns geschah… haben wir gelernt demjenigen zu verzeihen, indem wir uns ein Versprechen gegeben haben. Ein Versprechen, dass wir für immer für einander da sein werden, bis zu unserem Tod!“ Eine Weile lang schwieg Akashu. Versuchte das Gesagte seiner Geliebten mit seinen Zweifeln abzuwägen. Doch wieder gewannen die Zweifel um seinen Vertrauten. „Aber was ist wenn-“ „Schh…“, fiel ihm seine Liebe ins Wort und küsste ihn kurzdarauf, um jedes seiner weiteren Worte in diesem zu ersticken. Ohne sich ihr zu widersetzen (obgleich er sich am liebsten von ihr gelöst hätte, sie weg von sich gestoßen hätte, um ihr zu zeigen, dass seine Gedanken und die Lage ernster schienen als sie annahm), entgegnete er den Kuss und beide verfielen nur nach kurzer Zeit wieder der wohligen Lust des sexuellen Aktes. Am frühen Morgen, befanden sich beide Paare vor der Mauer. Miranda, die Geliebte Notep‘s umarmte ihren dämonischen Freund stürmisch, derweil er ihr unzählige, warme und herzliche Küsse auf ihren Nacken schenkte. „Ich habe dich so sehr vermisst. Die Nacht schien nahezu endlos!“, hauchte er atemlos in ihr Ohr hinein, während sie ihm darauf einen langen Zungenkuss schenkte, um ihm zu signalisieren, dass auch sie dasselbe Leid wie er empfunden hatte. Doch als Mirandas Blick auf Sih’noteps Freund fiel, verfinsterte sich ihre anfänglich glückliche Miene augenblicklich. „Wie lange sollen wir noch warten?“, flüsterte sie ihm düster zu, während ihr Blick weiter auf Elia fiel. Ihre Art wie sie sie ansah brachte die Engelsfrau fast zum kotzen. „Geduldige dich noch einen Moment. Wenn wir lang genug warten, dann… wird etwas ganz… ''schönes ''auf uns zukommen“, antwortete Notep auf die Frage und schlang seinen Arm um Miranda, als er sich umdrehte und die beiden naiven Wesen mit einem freudigen Lächeln betrachtete. Doch sein Blick festigte sich an Elia, die dem seinen versuchte standzuhalten. „Also“, begann Notep, seine ''Geliebte ''noch enger ansichgezogen, „wo müssen wir denn lang?“. Die Zeit verstrich immer weiter. Akashu und Elia verliefen immer öfter und länger dem Akt der Liebe, derweil Notep zusammen mit seiner Miranda ein kleines Spielchen spielte. Ein Spiel, auf das sie beide aus Hass und Rachegelüste eingegangen waren. Hass, weil sie nicht mitansehen konnten, wie diese beiden lächerlichen Wesen die Dreistigkeit besaßen ihre ''eignen ''Regeln, die die Räte beidseits beschlossen hatten brachen und Rachegelüste, weil sie diesen Regelbruch nicht einfach akzeptieren konnten und wollten. „Dafür werden sie mit ihrem Leben bezahlen!“, fauchte Notep, derweil er vor seinen Augen seinen einst besten Freund zusammen mit diesem Drecksvieh von Engel im Bett sah und wie sie beide… bei jener Vorstellung würgte er. „Es werden nicht nur die beiden sein…“, grinste Miranda, ohne weitere Worte zu verlieren. Auch Notep entgegnete ihren Gesichtsausdruck, dann nickte er. Denn nur sie beide wussten zu gut, was bald passieren würde. Schließlich spürten es beide. „Wie lange meinst du, wird es noch dauern? Wie lange sollen wir denn noch im Schatten lauern?“, fragte Miranda ein erneutes Mal voller, ungezügelter Ungeduld. Ein Seufzen ertönte entnervt seitens von ihrem „Freund“. „Nur noch ein paar Wochen. Ein, zwei Wochen. Dann werden wir sie entlarven, versprochen“, meinte er und küsste er sie daraufhin schnell, als er sah, wie gerade Elia auf sie zu kam. Auch wenn es für nur wenige ersichtlich war, da sie versuchte das offensichtliche zu verstecken, konnte man dennoch sehen, dass ihr Bauch sich langsam wölbte… und für ein „Engelskind“ ungewöhnlich schnell… „Was machst du hier?“, fragte Notep sie, nachdem er seinen leidenschaftlichen Kuss beendet hatte. Schnell schaute Elia sich um, um auch sicher zu gehen, dass sie in dem besagten Ort, wo auch sie sich mit Akashu immer wieder getroffen hatte, ehe er ihr einen Platz in seinem Reich angeboten hatte, nachdem er nach einem ausführlichen Gespräch mit seinem Vertrauten, ihr versichert hatte, dass sie sich beide hin und wieder bei ihm zu Hause sehen konnten. „Akashu schickt mich, um nach euch zu sehen“, flüsterte sie. „Ihr solltet gehen. Selbst wenn dieser Ort nie besucht wird, bedeutet es noch lange nicht, dass ihr die gesamte Zeit hier verbringen könnt“, erklärte sie den beiden in einer leicht besorgniserregenden Stimmlage. Doch anstatt – wie erwartet – ihrem Rat folge zu leisten, lächelten sich die beiden geheimnisvoll an, ehe Notep die Frau am Arm packte und meinte: „Weißt du, ich finde wir drei sollten mal einen kleinen Spaziergang machen…“ Helle Sonnenstrahlen kitzelten Akashu an seiner Nase. Noch verschlafen, strich er langsam über die leere, kalte Stelle auf die andere Seite seines Bettes. Erst beim zweiten Streichen merkte er langsam, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Seine Göttin der Liebe - sie war verschwunden! Ruckartig richtete er sich auf und schaute sich im Zimmer um, während er sich seine gestrigen Klamotten – bestehend aus einer blauen, verwaschenen Jeanshose und einem schwarzen Shirt – schnell überzog. Ohne sich auch nur an den leisesten Gedanken zu klammern, dass er sich stattdessen nach seinem besten Freund hätte umschauen können, rannte Akashu hinaus in die emporstehende Mittagssonne. Vor ihm war niemand. Kein einziger Dämon, der ihm hätte aushelfen können; der ihm hätte erklären können, was hier geschah. Alles was er sah, war diese dunkle, pechschwarze Mauer, unmittelbar vor ihm, wie sie pulsierend, nein fast schon lechzend sich nach ihm verzerrte. So, als wollte sie ihn mit allen möglichen Mitteln von seinem in das Reich der Engel locken. Jedoch musste Akashu dafür keiner „Verführung“ einer durch Dämonenzauber entstandenen Mauer nachgehen, um in die Stadt der angebeteten Himmelswesen zu gelangen. Kurzerhand lief er durch seine Mauer, nur um dann enttäuscht festzustellen, dass er durch die glasklare Barriere der Engel als Dämon keine Chance hatte, ohne die gelobte Unterstützung eines eben jenen. Alles, was er tun konnte, war es mitanzusehen, wie sich die Maße (bestehend aus Engeln, als auch Dämonen) um seine Engelsfrau scherten, dessen Körper an zwei schmerzhaft strammgezogenen Seilen an einem Pfahl festgebunden war. Verzweifelt hämmerte, Akashu gegen die Festung, doch wie zu erwarten, erntete er nichts weiter, als elektrische Blitze, ausgehend vom Schutzzauber der Engel. Fluchend und um Hilfe brüllend, versuchte er auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Es dauerte auch nicht lange und die ersten Interessenten, schauten sich nach dem Gebrüll um, dass hinter ihnen stattfand. Sih’notep war der erste (und einzige), der sich bei diesem verzweifelten und erbärmlich-hilflosen Anblick ein vergnügtes Lächeln hatte nicht verkneifen können, derweil er geradewegs auf seinen ehemals ''besten ''Freund zu Schritt. Provozierend klopfte an dem Glas der Engelsmauer und grinste wie ein kleines Dämonenkind im Zoo, dass sich darüber freute, dass dieser „Affe“ direkt vor seinen Augen in seiner Angst und Panik um seine Freundin gefangen war. „Ich schätze… es ist Zeit, dass wir dem Publikum eine weitere Show bieten“, murmelte er so leise, dass Akashu ihn kaum durch jene Barriere verstand, doch seinem bestehenden Grinsen zu folge, spürte Akashu, dass sein Freund ihm der immer größer werdenden Maße präsentieren wollte. Kurz, nickte Notep zu Miranda herüber, die sich mit einem süffisanten Lächeln auf den Lippen, auf den Weg machte. Ihre Flügel waren in einem seltsamen Winkel aufeinander gefaltet. Plötzlich erinnerte sich der Dämon an die Worte seiner Freundin, wie sie ihm erzählt hatte, dass Engel ihre Gefühle nicht nur durch blanker Mimik, sondern auch mit ihren Flügeln zeigen konnten, auf seine Frage hin, warum sie selbst ihre Flügel so stark aufeinandergelegt hatte. „Ich bin gerade voller Vorfreude. Schau nur“, sprach sie, als sie sich mit dem Rücken zu Akashu drehte, sodass er ihre Flügel näher betrachten konnte. „Tut es dir nicht weh?“, fragte er in einem nahezu besorgten Tonfall. Leicht lachend schüttelte Elia den Kopf. „Nein, es tut mir nicht weh. Meine Flügel sind seit meiner Entstehung zum Engel mit meinem Rücken und den gesamten Nervenbahnen ''verschmolzen, wenn du so willst. Sie sind quasi sowas wie zusätzliche Muskeln. Ich kann sie dehnen“, bei diesem Wort zog sie ihre Flügel spielerisch auseinander, „und zusammenziehen“, letzteres präsentierte sie erneut mit ihren eng zusammengeklappten Flügeln. „Was mir selbstverständlich unfassbare Schmerzen verursachen würde, wäre, wenn man mir meine Flügel eigenhändig oder in anderer Form aus meinem Rücken herausreißen würde…“, erklärte sie weiter mit hörbar bedrückte Stimme, als machte ihr der bloße Gedanke, dass je ein Dämon – oder noch viel schlimmer – die Engelswächter des Engelsrates ihr (sobald sie herausgefunden haben, dass sie einer verbotenen Liebe nachging) eben jene Mittel, die den Engel als vollkommen präsentierten gewaltsam entfernen würden, große Sorgen. Aber wenn Elia sich all diese Denkinhalte selbst eingestand, dann war es kein Wunder, dass sie sich vor so etwas möglichem fürchtete: Auch wenn Akashu und sie es bislang geschafft hatten, ihre kostbare Zeit unbemerkt zu genießen, so verspürte sie ein starkes Unwohl sein, fast wie eine herannahende Vorahnung, von dem was noch auf sie beide zu kommen würde. Elias besorgter Gesichtsausdruck ging nicht einfach so an Akashu vorbei, weshalb er ohne ein Wort zu erheben ihr wundervolles, vollkommenes Gesicht in seine Hände nahm und ihre Zungen einen warmen Kampf der Liebe ausfochten. „Schaut nur, Engel des Reich Gottes und dämonische Gehilfen der Hölle Satans!“, rief Miranda aus, derweil sie diesen jämmerlichen Verräter mit Hilfe ihres scheinbaren Freundes aus der Engelsbarriere zog. Absichtlich, schubste sie ihn zu Boden und setzte ihre spitzen mit einzelnen, scharfkantigen Gläsern besetzten Absätze auf den Rücken dieses widerwärtigen Monsters. „Dieser Dämon ist für die Verführung der obenstehenden Engelsdame verantwortlich und ''– ohne jeden Zweifel – auch für die Zeugung seiner Brut, die langsam doch stetig im Leib der armen Frau heranwächst. Notep und ich waren selbstverständlich sehr bestürzt über die Information, dass zwei Wesen völlig unterschiedlicher Art sich heimlich hinter unserem, als auch hinter dem Rücken des Rates trafen, doch noch schockierender war die Botschaft einer bald kommenden Bestienbrut. Gezeugt durch einen unseren früheren Feinde, würde es bald darauf die Gene eines Engels und eines Dämons besitzen. Ich frage euch, werte Kreaturen: Wollt ihr dies zulassen? Wollt ihr zulassen, dass noch mehr solcher abartigen Geschöpfe unsere Welt bevölkern und alles, worum wir in den letzten, vergangenen Epochen gekämpft haben, zunichte machen?“ Zunächst schauten die Bewohner nur nachdenklich, unsicher, welche Strafe Genugtuung für dieses unverzeihliche Vergehen und ein erneutes brechen des Verbotes verhindern könnte, doch dann meldete sich ein Engel männlicher Form zu Wort. Sein Name war niemand geringeres als Damarus. Er war Vorsitzender des Engelsrates und zur Beobachtung der jetzigen Situation vom Rat beider Seiten aufgerufen worden. So ließ er es sich aber auch nicht nehmen, diesen Vorschlag der Masse zu unterbreiten, auch wenn es ohne vorherige Absprache des Rats geschah – beide waren Verräter und Bestien auf ihrer eigenen Art und Weise gewesen und verdienten es auf unvergesslicher Weise bestraft zu werden. „Ich schlage vor, dass wir beiden eine gerechte und unvergessliche Strafe veranlassen. Ganz besonders für diesen erbärmlichen Verräter hätte ich zum Vorschlag anzubieten, dass wir ihn hier und jetzt in öffentlicher Form Foltern lassen. Seine Freundin werden wir jedoch bis zum Tag der Geburt ihres Kindes wegsperren. Ja, ich weiß, die Geburt dieses Monstrums sollte ferner verhindert werden, als dass es das Licht dieser (jetzt meiner Meinung nach verkommenen) Welt erblicken sollte, doch die Pein und die Chance für einen qualvollen Mord dieser Art sind wiederum höher und ''wertvoller ''als eine unnarkortiesierte Abtreibung jeder Art, findet ihr nicht auch?“, fragte Damarus dreckig grinsend in die Runde. Bereits nach kurzer Zeit, stimmten alle diesem vom Vorsitzenden erbrachten Vorschlag zu. Sie alle wollten ihre beiden Verräter um jeden Preis leiden sehen – koste es, was es wolle. Damarus Grinsen verfinsterte sich zunehmend. „Nun, entfesselt diese Hure von Engel und bringt ihren Geliebten hierher!“, rief er zum Befehl aus und sofort machten sich zwei Wächter (eines war ein Engel und sein Partner ein Dämon) auf den Weg und befreiten Elia. Achtlos, wie ein wertloses Stück Dreck, warfen sie sie vom hohen hölzernen Podest auf den Boden. Angewidert, wich die Menge zurück, als sie kraftlos und von ihrer psychischen Stärke verlassen zu Boden fiel. Nur schwach hob sie ihr von kalten Engelstränen benetztes Gesicht zu ihrem Geliebten empor, während er langsamen Schrittes an ihr vorbeizog und einen Ausdruck der Ungläubigkeit auf seinem Antlitz zu sehen war. Ungläubigkeit, des Kindes wegen, vermutete sie still in ihren wenigen Gedanken, die sie noch aufbringen konnte, solange sie nicht vollständig gebrochen war, doch ihre einstigen Freunde und Bewohner des Himmelsreiches würden sicher dafür sorgen, dass sich selbst der klarste Denkinhalt in den düstersten und dunkelsten Abgrund des Wahnsinns verwandeln würde und das schon sehr bald… ''„Aber was ist mit uns?“, raunte Miranda beinahe sorgenvoll in Noteps Ohr hinein, während sie ihm zärtlich über die Wange strich. „Was soll mit uns sein?“'', fragte er leicht benebelt, durch ihre verführende Berührung.'' „Wir haben nun doch auch dieses Verbot gebrochen. Wir werden hingerichtet, nicht wahr?“ Sih’notep verwettete alles darauf, zum ersten Mal seit seiner Begegnung mit ihr, Angst in Mirandas Stimme zu hören. Verneinend schüttelte er seinen Kopf. "Vergiss nicht, wir haben einen ‚kleinen Schlüssel‘ parat, wenn du dich erinnerst''“, erklärte er und begann sie wieder zärtlich zu küssen. Solange,'' bis er zärtlich in ihr Fleisch hineinbiss, doch ohne sie gleich in Pein zu versetzen. „Ich… liebe es wenn du an mir knabberst!“'', stöhnte sie, worauf ihr Geliebter kicherte. „Und ich liebe den Geschmack süßen Engelsfleisches in meinem Mund… du naive Hure!“, flüsterte er lüstern, ehe'' er ihr ihr Gewand entriss und seine Reißzähne gewaltsam in ihre Bauchdecke grub. Blaues Blut spritzte ihm entgegen, dass im Verhältnis zum süßen Fleisch hervorragend schmeckte. Wie süße Zitronenlimonade. Von diesem überwältigenden Geschmack gefesselt stöhnte er auf und übertönte mit seinem überdimensionalen Stöhnen das jämmerliche Geschrei seiner Beute. Immer tiefer und genüsslicher gruben seine Zähne nach ihrem nahrhaften Fleisch, ihren pulsierenden Organen, den zuckenden Muskeln und den hochdünnen Nervensträngen. Bald schon war von ihr nichts mehr übrig, außer ein Bett aus blauem Blut und den knochigen Überresten, die von ihrer ehemaligen Existenz zeugten. Nur die Flügel hatte er an ihrem Körper behalten lassen. Für dieses nutzlose Mittel zur Transportbewegung der Engel, sahen die Dämonen generell keinen Zweck. Weder waren sie sonderlich wertvoll, um sie verkaufen zu können, noch hatten sie einen entfernt anderen Nutzen in dieser Welt. Gerade, als Sih’notep fertig mit ihr war, wollte er sich aus seinem Schlafgemach entfernen, als er die tiefvioletten Augen des Kindes Akashu’s und Elia's sah, welcher sich vor nur wenigen Tagen nach dem Tod seiner Geliebten in seiner Kammer, das Leben mithilfe einer Dämonenschusswaffe (die Dämonenwächter im schlimmsten Fall bei sich trugen) genommen hatte, die er einem besagten Wächter geschickt entnommen hatte, ohne das dieser auch nur Verdacht geschöpft hatte. „Hey mein kleines Biest,“, begann Notep in einem gespielt freundlichen Ton, doch das Kind antwortete nicht. Ängstlich schaute es, zwischen ihm und dem toten Engel hin und her, während es nur langsam begriff, was zwischen ihnen vorgefallen war. „Oh? Kümmere dich nicht um sie,“ meinte Notep schnell, während er mit einer einfachen, abwertenden Handbewegung ihm signalisieren zu versuchte, dass diese Frau bedeutungslos und das Geschehen nicht weiter von Relevanz war. „Was mich viel mehr kümmert bist du, mein kleiner, dämonischer Engel. Du bist mein 'kleiner Schlüssel' zur Normalität. Ich muss dich nur... betätigen," erklärte er, während er seine Zähne in die Schulter des Jungen grub. Das erste und letzte was dieser Junge je wieder von sich gab, waren ohrenbetäubende, herzzerreißende Schreie gewesen, die die Hölle erzittern und den Himmel beben ließen. ©DMC Devil May Cry: Definitive Edition. Play Station 4: Capcom U.S.A Inc: Video Games. Edit aus dem Titelbild des Spiels: ©Capcom CO., LTD. All rights reserved. Zusätzlicher Entwickler: Ninja Theory. Geschrieben von: BlackRose16 Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Dämonen Kategorie:Kreaturen